


treasure chests (filled with gold)

by valentin___a



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Angst, Covens, F/F, LGBT, LuNa - Freeform, Magic, Rebellion, Sabrina - Freeform, Sirens, Sol - Freeform, Witches, dione - Freeform, fairytales - Freeform, gavriel - Freeform, goddess/princess, gold - Freeform, lesbian pirates do be hitting different tho, mahina, pirate, prince - Freeform, siofra, slow burn romance lollll, sun - Freeform, the wanderers, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentin___a/pseuds/valentin___a
Summary: in which a fiesty, uptight sun goddess falls for an arrogant pirate----------------------------------------------------------"maybe i do want to be whisked away.""i'm not whisking you away, i'm kidnapping you. we're not on some shitty cooking show.""fuck you.""i'm down."--------------------------------------------------------------------------------dione has responsibilities. protect her family, her empire and her crown. but when she finds herself being abducted in the middle of a rebellion by a pirate, she doesn't quite mind the change of scenery. out in the sea, there's the escape of all those duties, and a chance to just be a teenager. plus, out here in the sea, there's a cocky captain who can take her mind off all her worries. sabrina.*lowercase intended*
Kudos: 1





	treasure chests (filled with gold)

_dione_

_sabrina_

mahina

siofra

gavriel

\---------------------------------

dione remembered swimming through the aquamarine coloured water, dashing near the shore, drifting through the abyss spared of gravity. it was almost a replacement, satisfying the desire for floating weightless amongst the void of space. her mother thought that the notion of someone even going ‘up there’, as she put it, was ridiculous.

“your only connection to the sky is through sol. there is no need to breach the traitorous path of wandering through the cosmic, heaven forbid approaching the wanderers.” addy would often say to the young girl, whenever dione would feel brave enough to ask her mother if there was a way to visit the planets. so the girl refrained once more of asking her mother, and contented herself by looking down at the ocean, the aquamarine waters, shimmering as sol shone brightly down on the waves, sea foam crashing against the shore, where it was rumoured a siren had once given her life for her soulmate.

“what lesson do i have first?” dione asked addy.

“that is not something i should have to tell you. you should’ve already memorised your day. I’m not in charge of your life.” her mother tutted.

“sorry.” the girl lowered her head. dione wasn’t overly fond of her mother’s lifestyle. she loved her, but the girl knew that addy wasn’t kind, or considerate, or anything that qualified you to be a good person.

“let’s go now, and say goodbye to your father,” addy stood up abruptly, almost blinding dione as her dress parted from her seat, the gold meltinginto a floor length gown. dione eyed her own garment. she had tried to make her golden dress duller than her mother’s bright one, but it still glittered as sol hit it. she pulled all her energy from her core, ignoring the burning, fire like feeling in her stomach, and willed with all her might for the gold to melt into a simple frock.

“i don’t see why we can’t just wear normal clothes.” dione grumbled, lifting up the delicate folds of her gown as she got up.

“hush!” addy whisper-shouted frantically. “appreciate your gift, child, or sol will see it fit to take it from you!”

“okay.”

~

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> it's super short, sorry xx


End file.
